Sectionals (Episode)
Sectionals is the thirteenth episode of Glee's first season. The episode sees the Glee Club finally head to sectionals but without Will as he cannot go. Emma steps up and tells him that she will take the kids to sectionals even though her wedding to Ken is the same day. Quinn's secrets will start to unravel and the Glee Club might not be able to recover in time to compete. Especially after their competitor's; Jane Adams Academy and Haverbrook School for the Deaf perform their songs after Sue leaks New Directions' set list. Will makes a potentially life-changing decision. Sypnosis As a result of a technicality in the show choir competition rules, Will is not allowed to accompany New Directions to sectionals because he had taken a mattress in the episode, Mattress . Emma postpones her own wedding by several hours so that she can take the club in his place, although her fiancé, football coach Ken Tanaka, feels she is choosing Will over him. The glee club learns that Puck, is the real father of Quinn's baby. They decide not to tell Rachel, believing that she will tell Finn, but she deduces it anyway and tells him. Angered by their betrayal, Finn leaves the club on the eve of sectionals, and has to be replaced by Jacob Ben Israel. New Directions arrive at the event to discover their competitors have received an advance copy of their set-list, and are performing the songs they had chosen. Emma calls Will, who talks with Finn and convinces him to rejoin New Directions. The club scrambles together a new set list. Emma then confronts rival choir directors Grace Hitchens and Dalton Rumba, while New Directions are forced to choose new performance pieces at the last minute, aided by the return of Finn. After their performance, Grace attempts to confess her duplicity to the judges, but they have already unanimously decided that New Directions has won the competition. Having previously discovered that his wife Terri was faking her pregnancy, Will tells her he no longer loves her. He later attends Ken and Emma's delayed wedding to find that Ken has ended the relationship as a result of Emma's feelings for Will. She announces her intention to leave William McKinley High School, explaining that it will be too painful for her to carry on working with Will and Ken. Back at school, Principal Figgins suspends Sue for leaking the glee club's set-list, and has Will reinstated as New Directions' director. This leaves the Cheerios with no Coach. The glee club members show Will their trophy and perform "My Life Would Suck Without You" for him because he could be at their sectionals win. As Emma prepares to leave the school, Will chases after her and stops her with a kiss. Trivia *Watched by 8.127 million viewers. *Jayma Mays called the kiss between her and Matt Morrison, "The Kiss" *"Sectionals" was originally supposed to be the last episode of the first season, but Fox asked for nine additional episodes after this one. *Mike Chang says his second line this episode. *Rachel sang "Don't Rain on my Parade" for Sectionals from the play Funny Girl, ironically her mother would go on to sing a song from the same play to enlighten Rachel that she was her mother. *The choreography from "My Life Would Suck Without You" was mostly dances they have done before. Such as "Last Name" when they dance around in cowboy hats, "Hair/Bootylicious" the opening dance number as Rachel walks by the cast they all turn around swinging their hair. * Featured Music *'"And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" '''from the musical ''Dreamgirls. First sung by Mercedes Jones and sung later by the Jane Adams Academy Glee Club. *'"Proud Mary"' by Creedence Clearwater Revival. Sung by the Jane Addams Academy Choir. *'"Don't Stop Believin'"' by Journey. Sung by the Haverbrook School for the Deaf Choir. *'"Don't Rain On My Parade"' from the musical Funny Girl. Sung by Rachel Berry. *'"You Can't Always Get What You Want"' by The Rolling Stones. Sung by New Directions. (Main Song) *'"My Life Would Suck Without You"' by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by New Directions. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes